Water Guns & Baseballs
by wateva6784
Summary: Ashley and Spencer meet. Just not in the most likely of ways.
1. I am not Happy, but I am Gay

**I Am Not Happy, But I Am Gay.**

It started with a baseball.

That's it.

A baseball.

You'd think the most important moment in my life would start with something a little more profound.

Maybe an earthquake. Or a car crash.

But, nope.

A baseball.

I don't even _like_ baseball.

'Hey, let's get a ball and try to hit it with a stick!'

'That sounds like a great idea! Only when you hit it, how about you around bases!'

'We'll call it baseball!'

Okay, maybe that's a little harsh.

My prejudice probably stems from the fact, said baseball hit me square in the forehead.

And the fact, I'm not the most athletic person on the planet. Not to say, I'm a lazy couch potato. I'm actually not that bad. I just don't like to exercise.

At all.

But, back to the baseball.

It came out of nowhere. Totally coming out of left field.

Quite literally.

I was walking in the park (minding my own business!) whistling some tune I had heard a little while earlier, and then BAM!

Suddenly, I'm on the ground about to cry my eyes out.

That shit _hurt_!

And if you call me a baby; go get hit in the forehead with a baseball, and then tell me otherwise.

So, there I am on the ground, clutching my head when I hear a voice.

Thinking back, it was probably the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, but remember. I had just been hurt. I wasn't wasting any time thinking about beautiful voices.

"Hey! Are you alright?" the voice asked.

Yeah, dipshit. I feeling freakin' dandy right now!

I think I let out a pained moan, but I can't be sure.

A pair of legs soon turned into a pair of legs with hands. They offered themselves to me.

Trying to help me after hurting me, I guess.

"Here, let me help you up. I'm really sorry about that."

I grabbed one of the hands and was soon hauled onto my feet.

Once standing up right, I got a look at the person that was helping me up.

It was a teenager.

A teenage _girl._

A_ beautiful_,teenage girl.

And, man, when I say that she was beautiful, I mean _beautiful_.

This girl was like the poster child for everything people thought about when they pictured girls from California.

Perfect blonde hair, flawless tan skin, the bluest eyes you've ever seen, and a rocking body to match.

Let's say, I could've done worse for an attacker.

"I'm really, really sorry about that. Glen is such a dumbass. I never should have agreed to come with him."

Judging by the last couple of sentences, I figured that they weren't exactly meant for me.

"I agree with you on that," I managed to get out.

Between the beautiful girl in front of me and my throbbing head, I wasn't sure how I did it.

I usually don't do so well when I talk to girls (much less smoking hot ones), and certainly when I'm not in pain.

The girl chuckled at that. "Yeah. Again, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's alright. Shit happens, right?"

That's right, Davies, play it off.

Hit on the head with a baseball?

No, problem!

Happens all the time.

"I hope not! Then, everyone would have bruises all over on their heads," she laughed.

Totally making fun of my pain and her involvement in it.

Yay, me.

Landed myself a bitch.

Albeit, a beautiful one, with a great voice, pretty blue eyes…

But, still a bitch.

She seemed to realize that, though. Immediately, looking remorse. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I'm Spencer."

Well, that's a unique name. Isn't Spencer supposed to be a boy's name?

Maybe she was a tranny!

Nah. Those boobs looked real…

"Ugh…I'm Ashley. Ashley Davies." I grunted out. Well, more stuttered out.

"Ashley," she said. It was like she was trying it out on her tongue.

Which, by the way, made me totally proud of my really generic name, suddenly.

She made it sound hotter than I'd ever heard it sound before.

"Yup. That's me."

Ugh! Could I get any dorkier?!

Sometimes, I wish I had a time machine.

Not to help people or change the world or meet any Presidents.

Nope. Just to prevent myself from saying the stupidest things possible.

So, pretty…

Wait, words left her mouth.

Focus, Davies, attractive girl talking to you!

"-go?" she finished.

Leaving me totally without a clue to what she was saying.

Shit, shit!

Think fast.

"Ugh, sure."

It came out more like a question, but I don't think that she caught on to it.

"Great. You don't look like the skydiving type, though. How many times have you been?"

Wait, skydiving?

What the hell did I just get myself into?!

"Oh, my gosh! You should have seen your face!" the blonde laughed.

More like busted a gut.

I just glared at her.

First, she hits me, and then she tricks me!

The nerve of this girl!

After a few years (okay, minutes…), she calmed down.

Might I add, looking a little flushed and still grinning like an idiot.

"I knew you weren't listening and couldn't resist. But, really. Let me buy you a coke, ice cream, or whatever. It's the least I could do." She offered. Smiling totally inoffensive and open.

Trying to redeem yourself, huh?

Not gonna fly here, sista!

"Sure. I'd like that."

I should have known that she was evil.

WWWWWW

As it turns out, Spencer wasn't totally evil.

More like she was totally hot, fun, carefree, and not interested in me.

Damn!

To be honest, Spencer never actually said she wasn't interested in me. It was more like she didn't seem interested in anyone.

Kinda frustrating, isn't it?

Let me tell you about it.

I tried (key word: tried) to semi-flirt with her, and it's like she didn't even notice.

I may not have been the best sweet talker of women, but I did okay.

Well, I wasn't a virgin or anything.

It's just there hasn't been too much _boom boom_ in the _boom boom_ room, as of late. Not to say that I was desperate, 'cause I don't do that kind of thing.

I was never one to carry out (how to put this…?) _self pleasurement_.

I never saw the point of it.

Enough of the talk about such things, though.

Back to my outing with Spencer.

As I was saying, it was like she didn't see my trying to flirt with her.

Or chose to ignore it.

Even if she wasn't responding to my advances, I didn't think that she was completely straight.

She (quite quickly) shot down a pretty handsome guy.

Handsome coming from the gayest girl this side of West Hollywood.

I might have been really gay, but you wouldn't catch me sporting a crew cut, flannel button down, and combat boots anytime soon.

No offense to those who did, of course.

It just wasn't how I rolled.

And it's not like she did it mean, either.

Spence ('cause that's what I'm calling her now. That extra letter was too much) was a hell of a lot nicer than I would have been.

Real ball buster I am.

For some weird reason, it's as if guys knew I was gay.

I mean the was the occasional guy that did, and I told (as nicely as I could manage) told them to go fuck their selves.

I sure as hell wasn't going to.

We were walking on the boardwalk at this.

You know, if you were wondering.

The rejected guy returned to kicking around his hacky sack.

Yeah. He was that big of a loser.

I mean, who was plays hackie sack anymore?

Especially by themselves.

"Man, I used to love hackie sack," Spence said. Looking pretty wistfully at the ball of yarn filled with…what whatever hacky sacks were filled with.

"I never really like it."

Spence turned to look at me.

An amused expression on her face.

"Really? Why so?"

I shrugged.

Maybe because every time I _played_, I ended up spending more time chasing after it than keeping it up in the air.

Yeah. I think that's our winner.

"Did you play any sports when you were younger?"

Ah, no.

Why the hell would I?

All the air conditioning was inside.

"Yeah. Ping pong."

Spencer laughed and shook her head in the negative. "I don't think that's a sport."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it is. It's even in the Olympics."

Not so sure about the Olympics comment, but Spence didn't challenge me.

Thank God.

I didn't want to be called out on my bullshit.

Particularly, in front of Spence.

She was the type to tease mercilessly. And I could tell that from spending a few hours with her.

Oh, did I mention that?

Yeah, me and Spence here had been hanging out since a little after noon. It was almost four now.

If this were a date, I would have to say it was going pretty well.

But since it wasn't a date (I don't really know what it was), I would still have to say it was going pretty well.

We got along well enough.

We were going to be friends after today.

I couldn't tell you how close, but I knew we would.

We clicked that way.

She had told me a little about herself, too.

She had moved to Orange County from Ohio about five years back because of her parents' divorce (father high-tailed it out of there), had two brothers (Clay and Glen), a huge mutt that she had saved when they moved here, and also was going to King High (my school!) when the summer break's over. She had from the OC to LA just a few weeks ago.

When I asked her why, she just changed the subject.

I could take a hint.

The move to LA was not of her choosing and was still a sore subject for the blonde.

In turn, I told her about myself. Not much to tell, if you ask me, though.

Lived in LA my whole life, rock star father, gold-digging mother, over-dramatic (but lovable) half-sister, best friend ever, and no pets.

Well, there _were_ pets.

I just decided to leave the unknown number of dead goldfish to myself.

"So, leave anyone special back in the OC?" I asked.

I was curious.

"No. I'm not really much of a dater." She answered.

The weird thing was that she wouldn't look at me when she said it.

Spence was the type of person that liked looking you in the eye when she spoke to her.

So, yeah.

Alarm bells starting ringing in my head.

Either, she just broke up with someone (sex unknown), or something else…

Or she could just be a not dating type.

I refused to believe such a normal response.

The blonde was hot and could probably have anyone she wanted.

There had to be something more to it, but I wasn't going to harass her about it.

I'd find out eventually.

I'm persuasive like that.

"Yeah, me, neither."

"I think that's more because no one wants you…" she joked.

I hoped she was joking.

Cause if she wasn't…

"Oh, no, you didn't!" I exclaimed making Spencer smirk.

"I do believe I did."

I started chasing after her. Spence was fast and managed to evade me for a while. Remember, I told you wasn't that athletic, but I did catch her after a few minutes.

Okay, she had to stop so not over run into an old lady.

I take what I can get.

After the lady had moved out of the way, I tackled the blonde to the ground.

And started tickling her, of course.

Let's say, Spence was mighty ticklish, shall we?

She was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes.

I wasn't too far behind, though.

We both were having a grand ol' time.

That was until we heard someone clear their throats loudly.

Talk about a total cock block.

You know…besides the fact that we both are fortunately without that certain cough attachment, and were behaving in a completely unsexual manner.

Just two girls rolling around, straddling each other, laughing…

Okay, not going to finish that thought.

So, when we looked towards the interruption, guess what we saw?

None other than the ultimate best friend ever!

"Aiden!" I said as I jumped off Spence to hug him.

It had been forever (okay, two weeks) since I had last seen him. I missed him.

He had been forced to go on a family trip across Europe with his parents.

Europe Awesome.

Mr. and Mrs. D. not so much.

They were cool, just very busy and to compensate for lost went on long family trips.

But besides the absentee parentals, Aiden Dennison was my best friend and one of the only two people I trusted. One, being Kyla, and the other being him.

The boy had an eyebrow raised, but had an easy smile on his face. "Hey, Ash. And this is…?"

He gave Spence a once over, but not in a sleazy way. It was more of 'hey, you're pretty and now moving on' thing. Aiden, although a guy who clearly could have any girl he wanted, was very much in love with (and whipped by) my sister, Kyla. Though, the reasoning was beyond my comprehension.

"Spencer," she supplied. She gave him a once over, too. Also, appreciating the beauty that is the brunette boy and moving on.

That was a good sign to me.

Girls,_ straight_ girls, usually drooled over him.

And since Spence had previously stated that she was single, and was not fawning over him, it was pointing me farther toward the conclusion that she was into me.

Or at least not impressed by beautiful boys.

Aiden (smile still in place) stuck his hand out. Spence looked at it for a second before shaking it.

Yeah, Aiden was one of the only people that still _shook_ hands.

I had tried to, at least, convert him to a fist bump or something better, but he wasn't having it. I even tried using the 'do you know how filthy people's hands are?' thing to avail.

He said he'd just carry around Germ X.

"I'm guessing that you're new, right?"

Spence nodded. A little surprised that he guessed correctly. There were a lot of people in Los Angles. Aiden was just good at things like that, though.

Very perceptive, that boy.

"Yeah. Fresh from the OC."

Aiden quickly looked at me. He had a 'you remember that one time…' smile on his face.

I returned it with 'oh, man, do I…'.

"Good place. Ever meet those bitches from that TV show?" he joked.

"Can't say that I did. Sorry," she laughed.

"Well, that just sucks," he smiled and looked at me. "Ky, says that you need to get home."

I rolled my eyes. "Why didn't she just call me instead of sending you?"

Aiden shook his head and put an arm around my shoulders. "And where would the fun be in that? Plus, admit it. You missed my pretty face."

I pushed him off me and laughed at his antics. "Yeah, you caught me. I missed you terribly."

Even though, I said it like I was playing around, it was true. Aiden was possibly the best guy ever. He was hard not to miss.

I glanced at Spence quickly. I had kinda neglected her for the last few minutes by messing around with Aiden.

She didn't look put off, though. In fact, she looked amused at our behavior.

"What was the emergency?" I asked the boy.

"I don't know. Mostly, I think that she was just bored."

I roll my eyes. "Did she come with you?"

He shook her head. "No, a Flavor of Love marathon came on. So, she sent me to find you. Figured you were at beach, and guess what? I was right."

I was about to reply when Spence's phone starting going off.

Can you guess was the ringtone?

I'll give you a hint.

It was something like:

_My lip gloss be poppin'_

_All the boys be stoppin'_

_They chase me after school_

"Hey, Glen. What's up?" she asked.

She had that ringtone for her brother?

Oh, I bet he just _loved_ that.

She waited for him to reply, and then pouted.

I don't think she knew she was doing it, but it was completely adorable.

I mean, _completely_. Like puppy adorable.

"Oh, come on, Glen! I don't want to just yet."

Another pause.

Then, she blew a tray piece of hair out of her face. Pout firmly still on face.

This girl was seriously just too cute.

I might of had a 'aw, aren't you just a cutie?' look on my face because Aiden snickered and rolled his eyes. I shoved him and returned my attention back to the blonde.

"Ugh, fine. Meet me at the car," she said closing the phone. "Looks like you're not the only one heading home."

I had to shake myself from my trance before I could answer. "Oh, yeah."

"We should hang out later." She said.

Cue enthusiastic head nod here. "Yeah. Of course. How 'bout tomorrow?"

Eager, much?

Spence smiled. "Sure. That sounds great."


	2. Shit Fire and Save the Matches

**Shit Fire and Save the Matches.**

My earlier prediction turned out to be true.

If you don't remember, it was the one about me and Spence becoming friends.

I was totally right.

Like always.

We've hung out every day since we met. And that was almost three weeks ago.

I thought that maybe I would get tired of hanging out with her every day, but that turned out to be the _complete _opposite.

Even Aiden was getting worried about his position as #1 best friend.

Which is ridiculous, by the way.

No one could replace Aiden.

Well, except maybe Spence.

It's a good thing that they get along so well.

I've also learned a lot about her.

Like how she used her hands a lot when she talks.

Or that she compulsively drinks Mountain Dew when she's stressed. Figured that out when battled each other in Guitar Hero. Kyla ended up kicking both our asses, though.

She seriously needs to get a new hobby. Seriously.

Or that when the sun hits her the right way (which is every way), she looks absolutely stunning.

I think I'm crushing on her.

Okay, so I know that I'm crushing on her.

Like full-blown crush mode.

If we were in school (and the second grade), my papers would be covered with little hearts and our initials. It's absurd how much I like her.

Aiden and Kyla know and tease me about it mercilessly whenever Spence is out of earshot.

They're so mean.

The only problem is that I don't know if she feels the same way.

I mean sometimes I catch her staring at me, and then she looks away blushing when I catch her. It's actually pretty cute. And she'll flirt with me, but it doesn't count because it's that kind of playful flirting. Like the kind that you would do naturally with your friends. Sometimes when we all watch a scary movie, Spence will cuddle up to me and she doesn't when she sits by someone else.

Like now. We're in my living room watching a movie.

It's some Japanese horror one.

Do you have any idea how unbelievably scary those things are?!

Spence and I are on the loveseat with Kyla and Aiden on the couch. Clay, Spence's brother who decided to join us, is seating in the chair by himself.

Just about everyone has a death grip on the person next to them (in Clay's case, a pillow).

I would totally be ecstatic if it was any other time, but right now?

I scared out of my mind. And that doesn't happen often.

Kyla and I rarely get scared at movies.

Despite all his muscle and bravo, Aiden is like a little girl. Big boy's afraid of his own shadow. Just mention Freddy, Jason, or Michael, and the boy gets this wide-eyed, scared look on his face.

In a total twist of fate, though, his favorite holiday is Halloween.

Yeah, I don't get either.

But back to the subject at hand. Literally.

A hand just went flying at some girl in the movie.

It smacks her right in the face, and she cries out, disgusted and terrified.

I would laugh if it didn't just show some monster eating her face off.

"Oh, my God!" Spence squeaks and buries her face in my neck.

I'm basically sitting in her lap and her arms are wrapped around my waist.

Again, normally ecstatic.

Now, terrified.

I'll just save the happy feelings until I'm thinking properly.

"Turn it off," I yell at Kyla.

"I can't look away!" she replies.

That's no where there what I said.

Retard.

True to her word, she's seating all bug-eyed staring at the screen.

I don't she's blinked in a while.

Aiden, on the other hand, is like Spence and clutching onto person next to him (Kyla).

"Ky, please!" he whines. "I'm begging!"

Kyla just ignores our pleas and keeps watching.

Clay, my official hero now, steals the remote from her and turns it off.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Kyla shrieks.

He just shrugs and throws the remote at me.

I detangle a hand from Spence to catch it.

Now that the movie's over, I notice how close Spence and I actually are.

I'm (no basically anymore) sitting in her lap and she's just staring at me. I blush and try to move away, but her arms stop me. They don't tighten or anything, they just stay around me a little longer than necessary for _just_ friends.

A bewildered look must have been on my face because she smiles and lets me go.

My heart is doing about 80 mph right now. What was that?

Before I have a chance to analyze it, Kyla speaks up.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat," she says/whines.

"Go get your own food," I say. I'm not hungry.

"Yeah, me, too." Spence says.

And I'm trying to remember how much money I have.

"What do you want?" I ask.

She was looking a little thin, I swear.

"I don't know. Something burgery."

I nod and stand up. "Burger King, okay?"

She nods and smiles.

Time to "Have it your way™".

I happen to catch a glimpse of Aiden and he's doing the same thing.

Stupid punk. You can see his tail wagging to meet her demands.

As we're about to walk out, I stop and look over at Clay.

"You want anything?"

He didn't.

WWWWWWW

"Dude, you are _so_ whipped." I tell Aiden.

We're in his car now.

It's pretty nice, actually.

1967 Mustang Fastback GT.

My Porsche could kick its ass, though.

You know, speed wise.

Like I'd ever risk getting my baby scratched.

"What_ever_. You got up pretty quick for your Spencie."

"I _did_ not!" I tell him indignantly.

He gives me a look that screams, "Girl, please. You _so_ did."

Okay, so I did, but there's no way I'm admitting to that. They'd tease me even worse if I did.

"Didn't and don't call her that."

"Uh-huh."

With that, we arrived at Burger King.

Thank goodness that there was only one car in the drive-through. I hate waiting.

Why does it seem to take everyone else forever to order, and I get through _like that_?

"Hello. Welcome to Burger King. Would you like to try our Whopper™ value meal today?"

"Ugh, no, thank you. I'd like to order two chicken sandwiches (for me and him), one double Whopper™ (for Kyla), and…"

He looked at me.

"Whopper™," I mouthed.

"And a regular Whopper™," he finished.

"With extra pickles," I add.

He rolls his eyes. "Extra pickles on that last one."

After making sure the order was correct, we pulled forward, paid, and collected our food.

He held the food so I wouldn't tear into it before we got back to my house.

I love their chicken sandwiches. Sue me.

"Lucy, I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door.

"Kitchen!" someone answered.

I left the door open for Aiden before walking there.

Turns out, only Spence and Clay were in there.

"Where's my lovely, little sister?" I asked as placed the food on the island.

Spence didn't answer me 'cause she was too busy ripping through the bag (told you was starving), but Clay did.

"She went to the bathroom."

"Ah. She better get her sweet ass down here before someone steals her food." I say reaching for the bag.

"You know I could never let that happen, Ash." Aiden says as he snatches it right before I grab it.

"Aiden!" I glare at him.

"Got to protect my woman's food, Snuffles."

Oh, no, he didn't!

He swore never to use that nickname in Spence's presence!

He instantly freezes.

Spence looks over at us. A pickle hanging out of her mouth.

It'd probably be slightly disgusting if someone else, but it's Spence.

She can't be disgusting.

Instead, it's just really cute and endearing.

"Snuffles?" she smirks.

Death Glare Ver. 5.0 directed at my best friend.

_Oh_, if looks could _kill_.

"Man, Kyla's food is going to get cold. I better take this up to her!" Aiden says as he grabs their food and then rushes up the stairs.

He is _so_ dead.

I look back over to the Carlin siblings and sigh.

Spence is still smirking, and Clay looks like he's barely holding in a smile.

As soon as they leave, I'm getting my shovel.

I don't care what Kyla says.

"Spence, leave her alone," Clay smiles.

She gives him a look of pure (and fake) shock and innocence. "I haven't even done anything, Clay."

"Uh huh. Let's leave it at that. Snuffles over here is going to be embarrassed."

That causes both of them to burst out laughing.

I'm blushing harder than I ever remember blushing in my entire life.

"Okay, stop, guys. Not funny anymore."

Spence, who's suddenly standing right beside me, puts her arm around my shoulders.

"Ash," she whispers into my ear. Her warm breath making me feel things I shouldn't be with her brother not three feet away.

"Yeah?" I barely manage.

"It's funny."


	3. Have You Two Even Met?

**Have You Two Even Met?**

"I heart Mr. Boston and his creepy ways." Spence tells us randomly.

Well, it's not too random.

We did watch a rerun I Love Money a few hours ago.

I shrug. "He's okay."

"That's what she said." and "In bed." are the responses I get.

I roll my eyes. "You're spending too much time with Aiden."

"I resent that!" he says from the floor.

Yeah, we (the girls) kicked him off the couch a few TV shows ago.

If he wanted to, he could get back up here.

We'd be too lazy to push back off.

It's just that he's too lazy to get back up.

We've spent the last few days doing nothing, but pig out and watch TV.

Days well spent in my opinion.

Truth is all of us are broke.

You'd think kids of famous rock stars, plastic surgeons, and psychologists would have more money (any money), but nope.

Flat broke.

If we're too lazy to get off the floor, I don't thing getting jobs seem to be in our near futures.

Kyla sighs and shifts. Therefore, now her head's resting on my lap and her feet are on Spence's.

"We need to get lives." She says looking at the TV.

We're watching some cartoon on Nickelodeon.

It's not really funny, and I wish someone would change it to CartoonNetwork.

At least they have halfway decent shows.

"I'm perfectly happy with my non-existent one, thank you." Spence answers.

Me and Aiden let out small laughs.

"Har har, but I'm serious, though. We've done nothing productive the last couple of days."

"As soon as you get some money to do something 'productive', make sure to include us." I retort.

Go get a job, bitch!

No one's keeping ya here.

That shuts her up for, oh, about two seconds.

"We should get jobs."

Can she read my mind?!

No. 'Cause if she could, she'd know about my earlier 'no job' thoughts.

"No." is the simultaneous answer.

"We're never going to get off this couch if we don't do something. A job seems like the logical answer to this problem."

"You're the only one that seems to have a problem."

Notice how Aiden is staying quiet?

I know he agrees with Spence and me but, ultimately, he answers to Ky.

"Aiden, what do you think?"

Oh, I'd hate to be him right now.

Though, I feel for my friend, I can't wait to see how he handles this.

"I, er, I think…"

Everyone's looking at him.

Kyla expectant.

Spence intrigued.

Me eager.

"If you want to get…a job, I think you should…um, get one."

Quickly, I look at Kyla to get her reaction.

It's not the one I want.

It's one of contemplation.

I wanted one of unrighteous anger. Directed straight at Aiden.

"You're right. I'm going to get a job."

We look at her incredulously.

"For real?" I ask.

She can't be serious. There's only several weeks left of vacation. Why spend it on a _job_?

She nods as well as she can lying down.

"Yeah. I could use the extra money and I'd be getting out of the house."

"Kyla, why don't you just go for a walk, if you want to get out?" Spence asks.

"We'd even go with you." I add.

Aiden gives me a look.

"Spence. Spence would go with you." I correct.

This time Spence looks at me.

Her eyebrow raised.

I roll my eyes.

"I'd come, too." I amend finally.

She nods approvingly.

"Only sometimes."

Kyla taps her chin thoughtfully.

I know she's just trying to be suspenseful and had already decided what she's going to do.

Told you she's over-dramatic.

"If I weren't…to get a job, you'd start to go on walks with me?"

"Yes. _Ashley_, _Aiden_, and I would go on walks with you."

Aiden doesn't like the fact that he got roped into this, and, frankly, I'm not too happy about it, either, but what can we do?

We know we'd probably be out there anyway.

If not forced, then to make sure no one messes with them. We're both very protective of our women.

Even if Spence isn't technically _mine_, I'm still going to be there to watch out for her.

As long as there aren't any baseballs involved, I'm good.

The bruise is mostly gone now.

"We're not going today, though." I say.

Both Kyla and Spence look at me.

"Look, if I and Aiden have to go, at least, let us choose the days we do actually go."

They looked at each other for second. Some mental conversation Aid and I aren't privy to going on.

Kyla nods. "Okay, but there has to be a minimum of three days a week."

Aiden and I pale, but it's not over.

"And we get to say how long we walk." Spence continues.

How did they get all that in a six second mental conversation?!

My best friend and I have our own mental talk.

It's slightly different from theirs, though.

It's more of the "Oh, fuck! We're screwed." and "I know!" variety.

We both take a deep breath before telling them we agree.

Just as they knew we were going to.

Damn, bitches.

So now, we have daily three (as if we'd do anymore than that!) walks a week.

Great.

And the weatherman just predicted a heat wave coming on.

WWWWWW

"I wanna go swimming."

Yeah, you and everyone else in the tri-county.

"You're not the only." I reply fanning myself.

Kyla looks over at me glaring.

"What? It's the truth."

I know it's over 90-something out.

What is the possibility that both our air-conditioning and pool would be out of commission?

I could probably ask Clay.

Dude's an utter genius.

Unfortunately, that would me to move and moving right now is out of the question.

Moving my hand to get my drink makes me sweat. Actually having to get up and walk up to my room…I think I might die.

Thank God for basements.

"When are Spence and Aid supposed to be here?" she whines.

If I didn't think I was about to die, I'd slap her.

Shut the _hell_ up, woman!

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I snap.

Yeah, my mood is _so_ good right now.

"Don't be a bitch 'cause it's hot!"

She really has no room to talk. She's just as bad.

"Did someone mention something about being hot?" a voice asks.

We both look over to the top of the stairs. Aiden is walking down (noticeably without the person of my affections). I frown.

"Shut up, Aiden." I say before returning to fan myself.

It helps. Minuscule, but its there.

"Is that any way to treat the person that's taking you to the biggest water park in a 30 mile radius?" he asks.

"Where's Spence?" I ask totally ignoring the question.

He's taking us regardless of the way I treat him.

It's either that or death.

I decided not to kill him after the 'Snuffles' fiasco.

I think it had something to do with Spence sliding onto me and whispering in my ear, but I can't be sure. I wasn't thinking clearly until a few hours later.

Aiden managed to get away before I returned to my regular self.

So, I just decided that he owed me a favor (for not killing him) that he couldn't refuse.

The heat wave seemed like the perfect time to cash in.

"Oh, she's somewhere around here. I think she mentioned going up to your room for something." He said as he sat down next to my sister.

Not too close, though.

It _was_ burning up in here.

I took a huge gulp of my (lukewarm) drink before standing up and walking to my room.

"If you pass out, I'm not taking you to the hospital." Kyla called after me.

The ever-loving sister, she is not.

I just flip her off and continue on.

After a trip to the bathroom (to splash water on my face), I arrived in my room.

Even with her back to me, Spence was the most beautiful girl ever.

How sappy and lovesick am I?

You don't even have to answer that, though.

I already know. And I don't really care.

Spence is totally worth being sappy and lovesick over.

And we're not even together. God, if we were…

I have no idea how corny and cheesy my thoughts would be.

"Do I have to call the cops or will you leave all on your own?" I ask.

She doesn't jump (as I know I would have) and turns around to face me.

A gigantic smile on her face.

Man, if I thought she was pretty when I first met her, it had nothing on her know.

She really wasn't a beach person (more of a person that got tan from various sports and outdoor activities), but since hanging out with me, I managed to drag her out there more. So, now her tan was even better, and her already sun-streaked hair was even more so. It made her super white teeth and sky-blue eyes pop.

She really was beautiful.

"Nah, you're good. I was just looking for that navy blue bikini of yours. Know where it is?"

I walked over to her. "It's not in the drawer?"

Yes, I had so many swimming suits that I had a drawer for them. You would to if you lived in southern California.

She shook her head. "Well, the bottom is, but I need help finding the top."

We got to searching. After several minutes, we finally found it.

Guess where it was.

Yeah, in my underwear drawer.

I made Spence turn around before searching through it.

I might have liked the girl, but, in no way, she going to see my underwear.

She said that it wasn't necessary, but I wasn't having it.

Do you have any idea how bad she would have teased me if she found out that I have Superman™ boy briefs?

I don't care how cute I look in them (and trust me, I do), she was never seeing my secret shame.

"Okay, safe to turn 'round now."

She was rolling her eyes (I could tell) and turned around.

"Was that really necessary?" she asks taking the bikini top from me.

This time rolling her eyes for me to see.

I nod affirmatively.

"Of course. Now go get changed," I say pointing towards the bathroom.

She raises an eyebrow. "What about you?"

I just lift my shirt to show her already have mine on. It's this dark green one I bought with Kyla a couple days ago.

Okay, maybe I didn't just lift my shirt for that reason.

I have nice abs.

By the way, Spence was staring a little too long; I can tell she noticed, too.

That made me inwardly grin my ass off.

I had been doing a little more than innocent flirting with her over the past couple of days.

After what she did in the kitchen, I had been much more aggressive in my pursuit of her affections.

That's not to say that I was suddenly all over her and trying to get with her.

Unfortunately, she really hadn't changed much in the way she acted.

Sadly.

It was just times like these I that I noticed she was at least _somewhat _interested in me.

How a few times she'd stare at me. Only this time, she wouldn't look away blushing when I caught her, but, instead, give me a small smile that caused _me_ to blush.

She also touched me more now. Not like she was groping me or anything. Remember how I said she used her hands a lot when talking? Well, now she touched my arm, shoulder, or hand to emphasize more than before.

It made my heart flutter (_flutter!_) every time she did that.

"Like what you see, huh, Spence?" I tease.

"Oh, yeah." She deadpans causing me to laugh.

"Well, go get changed before I melt," I say as I shoo her off.

It takes her an incredibly short time to get changed.

Of course, she doesn't look any different, just now with a bikini under her shirt and short shorts.

"Finally! Thought you were gonna be forever."

She just rolls her eyes and walks toward the door.

I think I'm in love.


	4. Too Much Masturbation Will Kill You

**Thanks everyone who read and reviewed! Heck, even those who just read. I'm glad that you've enjoyed wasting your time just to look at this little thing of mine. So, without farther ado, here we go!**

**Too Much Masturbation Will Kill You.**

"You got any change?" I ask no one in particular.

Spence is the only one to respond.

She's the only one near me, so maybe that's why.

"Yeah, check Aiden's wallet."

I knew there was a reason I liked this girl.

Too bad, I already checked and there wasn't anything in it.

"Already did. You sure you ain't got anything, Spence?" I ask.

"Broke."

She's lying, but I don't push it.

I can always get some cash from my sweet, ole sis.

She's off splashing in the wave pool with Aid. Me and Spence already been there and done that. We're laid out tanning now.

After spending time on the rides, we (Spence) decided that, we (she) wanted to chill out a bit and just people watch.

Me not being big on water rides generously offered to keep her company.

I'm a good person.

That and it gives free tons of opportunities to ogle her without her knowing.

Spence can absolutely rock that bikini.

Judging by how many guys (and several girls to my displeasure) have been staring, they've noticed, too.

I've even had a few checking me out, and one that even tried to flirt with me.

And she was being pretty obvious about it, too.

I didn't really care about it, but guess who did?

That's right!

Spence.

The only problem?

She didn't care in the way that I would have wanted her to.

It was horrible.

This girl was blatantly trying to get me to go back to her house and have sex with her.

If you read between the lines.

Normally, I'd be flattered and flirt back, but not with Spence right there!

And I wasn't the kind of person that would use someone else to see if the person I liked was interested in me, either.

That's just wrong and, not to mention, immature.

Therefore, I had to (politely as possible) get this girl to leave me alone, but she wouldn't go away.

I had to resort to using Kyla as my girlfriend.

You know how disgusting that is?!

She may have been only half related to me, but ew!

Under no circumstance would I be doing that any time soon.

It's not as if I could use Aiden or Spence. They were too busy laughing their asses off at my obvious struggle.

Quietly, of course.

They didn't want to hurt the poor girl's self-confidence by letting her see them laugh at her.

Or so they say.

She didn't look like she had any self-confidence issues to me.

So, after the 'incident that shall not be mentioned', we decided to go on some of the rides and just generally have a good time.

Which brings us to now.

I have the biggest craving for ice cream.

I just don't have any money on me, and a part of me (very, very small) doesn't feel like I should steal from Aiden or Kyla.

At least not when they're not here.

I have no problem from taking things when they're there. Without them chasing after me, it just doesn't feel the same, though.

"Come on, Spence! Four bucks. That's all I need." I beg.

I have no shame.

She already has me. No point in pretending she doesn't.

She takes off her designer sunglasses (she looks _so_ delicious in) to look at me properly.

A smirk on her face.

Thank whatever higher being there is that I'm not standing.

My knees would have just given out.

"I told you just to take some cash from Aiden. I'm sure that he won't care as long as you get him some, too."

"But I don't wanna! Why don't you just give me some?"

Did that just sound dirty only to me?

I'm sure I'm blushing now.

"I, ugh, mean…"

"Will you shut up if I do?"

I'm confused. "Shut up for what?"

"If I give you some?"

Oh. My. God.

I could pass as a cherry right now.

Besides a cherry, a stuttering fool also.

"So-some o-o-f…oh, my…"

Spencer grinned and shook her head. "Here. You had better get me some, too. Mint chocolate."

I bring myself together enough to take the money from her.

"I know what you want…" I mutter as I walk away.

I'm back within ten minutes. Which is pretty good considering how many people were in the line.

"Here you go," I say as I hand Spence her ice cream cone. "Mint chocolate chip. Just like you ordered."

"Why, thank you."

I notice where some of my cone started to melt onto my hand.

Aw, damn!

When I started to lick it off, I catch a glimpse of Spence staring at me.

Oh, it's revenge time.

I slowly lick it off with the tip of my tongue.

In total, it takes me about twice as long as it normally would, but it's worth it.

When I'm finished, I look directly at her.

I can't decipher the look on her face, but I know that I hit a nerve.

Whether it's a good or bad one is still unclear.

Aiden chooses that time to appear and steal my ice cream.

"Sweet! I love cookies and cream."

Sometimes, that boy lets the wrong parts of his anatomy lead him.

Luckily, it was just his stomach this time.

I break eye contact with Spence to push him off my chair, but don't take back the ice cream.

"You owe me 3.50," I tell him.

"Actually, he owes me 3.50." Spence corrects.

And it's like whatever just happened was forgotten.

He rolls his eyes at both of us and sits down on the chair next to me.

Utterly disregarding the person's things that had claimed it as their own.

I can't wait until it's just Kyla and me.

She'll love to hear about how Spence reacted.

WWWWWW

"So, what do you think?" I ask my sister.

I just finished recounting what happened with Spence and the ice cream.

I like getting someone else's opinion on Spence's actions.

It helps keep me from second-guessing myself all the time.

"Well…I think she's interested. That much is certain."

I know there's a 'but' in there, though.

"But…?"

Don't keep me waiting, whore.

"But…I can't understand why she doesn't just…"

She doesn't have to finish.

I know what she's going to say, and I can't figure it out, either.

"Yeah. Me, too." I sigh.

I decide to tell her my theories on Spence's reluctance.

"I think…that maybe she got her heart broken before, and-"

"-doesn't want it to happen again?" she finishes.

I nod and hug one of the pillows on her bed.

It seems like that's the most logical reason to why she wouldn't want to get involved with me.

It's not as if I'd ever do anything that would compromise her heart.

Kyla sitting against the headboard, and I'm lying at the bottom with my legs hanging off.

I wonder what Spence is doing…

I could just call her, but I'm too lazy to go get my phone.

Plus that may come off as needy considering we spent the whole day together and didn't drop her off not an hour ago.

Yup. A little needy.

"What do you think I should do?" I ask.

She shrugs.

Well, gee. Thanks, Ky.

"Not helping."

She rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at me.

I deflect it with the one I was previously hugging.

This starts a pillow fight.

It would be fun if I weren't losing so badly.

Whatever.

It's fun, regardless.

Damn, she hits hard!

"Ow, Ky. You win! Uncle!"

She stops for a second before hitting me one last time.

"Okay. I'm good."

I rub my arm and flip her off playfully.

Kyla holds up the pillow threateningly, and I quickly hold my hands up in surrender.

"I give in. I give in."

She laughs and lies down next to me.

"I really don't know, Ash. Maybe you should just ask her out."

I look at her incredulously. "I can't do that!"

"Why not? You know she's interested." She reasons.

She has a good point, but…

I just can't ask Spence out point blank.

What if she thinks I've just been friends with her to get into her pants?

Even though I know that's entirely false, what if she thought that?

I couldn't bear it if she thought that.

I would be friends with her regardless if she was gay and didn't want to be with me.

That and I'm not good at asking people out.

It'd come out ridiculous, she'd laugh at me, and then never want to be friends with me again.

So, maybe that's a little over-dramatic, but I've been spending a lot of time with Kyla.

But, if that that happened and she laughed, I could just pretend it was all one, big joke.

Though equally traumatizing, I could still be friends with Spence without her knowing the extent of my true feelings.

She'd just think that I was kidding.

And I don't know if that just makes it the saddest one.

Here are my options:

(The least likely) Ask her out, and she doesn't feel the same and doesn't want to be friends anymore.

(The one that I see happening) Ask her out and she just laughs thinking it's a joke.

(The one that I hope for, but doesn't seem likely) Ask her out and she says yes.

It's just that she's sending me all these mixed signals!

Why are girls so complicated?

We sit in a comfortable silence.

"I really like her," I say after awhile.

"I know, and I know she likes you, too. You don't see the way she looks at you when, by the off chance, you aren't staring at her. That's why I think you should just go for it and ask her out." She says.

I can see that she's telling the truth.

Kyla knows how much I like Spence and wouldn't tell me to go for it if she really thought that she would say no. That's why I love her and Aiden so much. They always keep my best interests at heart.

Even if it's something they know I might not want to do in fear of getting hurt.

Like asking Spence out.

"I don't know, Ky. I just really don't know what to do."

Kyla puts her head on my shoulder. "I can only tell you what I _think_ you should do. It's up to you to choose your course of action."

I smile and move my shoulder, making her head go up and down. "'Course of action.' Seriously, Ky?"

She slaps me on the stomach.

"Hey! I was watching a special on pirates earlier."

"Somehow, I doubt pirates used that particular saying. _'Arrgh, what's our course of action today, capt'n?'_" I laugh.

"Shut up! Last time I try to help you." She says trying to sound annoyed, but I can see her smiling.

"Oh, what will I do without your sage advice?"

She shrugs. "Ask Jeeves?"

I'm bursting out laughing now.

"That makes no sense, Kyla!"

She throws a pillow over my face.


	5. It Attacked Toyko

**It Attacked Tokyo!**

It's been a couple days since Kyla and I talked, and I still haven't decided on what I'm going to do.

Spence and I have been doing all the same things, but now it feels a little different.

I don't know if it's me debating about whether I should ask her out or if it's her doing.

I _do_ know that this indecision is killing me.

I have to consistently keep myself from blurting it out just to get it out of the way.

The type of person that once I have reached a decision on something, I feel much better.

That's why I feel so uneasy now.

If she would just do something (_something!_) that told me she wanted me.

All the little things she keeps doing aren't enough for me.

I know how that sounds, but I just don't care!

I've never liked someone this much and not knowing is…

It's horrible.

If this was just some other girl, I would probably just do it, but Spence is also one of my friends.

I don't want to compromise that.

I know Spence can tell something's up, but she's been quiet about it.

If I don't I say something soon, she's going to start asking questions.

Questions I can't answer without lying right now.

I haven't lied to her the whole time I've known her.

It'd suck to start now.

Spence nudges my shoulder to get my attention.

I've been staring at the TV thinking so long, I've forgotten what we were even watching.

I shake my head to clear the thoughts away.

"Hey. You there, Ash?" she asks, her voice soft and teasing.

I think it was her voice that I first fell in love with, but I can't be sure.

Her eyes are right up there with it.

"Yeah. Just thinking, y'know?" I reply not looking at her.

And now I'm avoiding those.

They can always see when something's wrong.

I don't need that right now.

I need her to believe me and act as if I'm not being distant when I'm normally the opposite.

I think she knows that, too.

She just doesn't care.

"Is something the matter?"

I turn back towards the television and close my eyes.

Kinda defeats the purpose, but I don't care.

"No. Everything's fine, Spence. Let's watch TV."

I can tell she's staring at the side of my face debating what to do.

I'd be doing the same thing, but, for once, I wish she'd just leave me alone.

She puts her hand on my arm.

I feel the regular jolt of electricity whenever we touch, but this time it makes me want to pull away instead of pull her closer.

I move my arm so that she's not touching me anymore.

I how know it must have seemed to her, but it wasn't like that.

I just need some time to think.

Her touching me wouldn't help farther that.

"Davies, tell me what's going on."

Oh, crap.

She's using my last name.

"Nothing. I just _really_ want to watch TV." I say still not looking at her.

I'll blurt it out if I do right now.

Not even looking at her, I can tell she's starting to get pissed off.

There's going to be fight if she keeps this up.

I need to calm her down without looking at her.

How hard could that be?

"Look, Spence, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well, and just want to hang out with you." I say sincerely.

It's true.

I'm not feeling up to par and do want to hang out with her. No matter how much that's messing up my thinking process.

I hope she gets that.

It takes a few seconds of consideration, and I guess she does 'cause she drops it.

There's no telling how long she will, but I know it wouldn't be too long before she before tried again.

After watching a couple reruns, I hear my stomach growling.

"I'm starving."

Spence agrees grudgingly. "Yeah, me, too. I think Dad went shopping a couple days ago. There should be something in there."

She stands up and starting walking without waiting for me.

Yup, still upset with me.

I turn off the TV and follow her.

She's pulling some stuff out of the refrigerator and placing them on the counter when I walk in.

"I'm making a PB & J if you want one."

I can tell she's just trying to be polite.

"I'll just have some chips. Thanks, though."

She doesn't reply and makes her sandwich silently.

I don't like the treatment she's giving me, but I understand it.

She was just trying to help, and I blew her off.

"Spence," I say trying to get her attention.

She doesn't look up, but nods her head to say that she heard me.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

She puts down her knife and sighs.

"I know."

I smile.

"So…we're good?" I ask hesitantly.

This time she looks up at me, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, we're good."

And, I know we are.

WWWWWW

I'm going to do it.

Not it _it_, but the other it.

I'm going to ask Spence out.

With that decision made, I feel a lot better.

Just like I knew I would.

I just have to figure out a way to do it.

That's what's bothering me now.

I can't just go up to her and ask her.

It has to be in special way.

I'm not about to undermine all the time it took me to get to this place by just walking up and asking her out.

That would just be…anti-climatic.

And if there's one thing I'm not, it's anti-climatic.

I'm a very climatic person.

Whoa, wait…that didn't come out the way I wanted it, too.

That one's even worse!

Ugh!

I think I'm too sexually frustrated.

Maybe Spence could help me with it…

Not good thoughts!

Stop it, Davies, and get yourself together.

I need to be thinking of a game plan to get Spence to go out with me.

Maybe I should go ask Kyla.

After all, she and Aiden had been dating awhile. And from what I remember, he did it in a romantic way, too.

They look pretty happy, so I'm going to steal a page from their book.

I decide to go knock on her door (a much-learned lesson) and ask for her help.

"Hey, Kyla. I need your wisdom," I call through her door.

I don't hear any muffled voices, and I know she's in there.

Aiden hadn't snuck in (not as if he needed to, though) and she hadn't snuck out (she didn't, either).

I knock harder.

Still nothing.

As I go to knock again, she opens the door. An ear bud in her ear.

Oh.

She was listening to music.

"I need your help," I say.

She nods and sits over on the bed.

I sit down in her computer chair.

"Shoot," she says once we're comfortable.

"I'm going to ask Spence out."

A huge grin spreads onto her face and she jumps up to give me a hug.

This causes one on my own when she pulls away.

"That's so great, Ash! I knew you would."

I nod and get into the reason why I'm here.

"I need your help, though."

She rolls eyes good-naturedly. "Really. When don't you need my help?"

I love my sister.

"Why do you think I keep you around? Who else is gonna get Aid and me out of trouble?" I smirk.

"Come off it."

Someone's been watching Harry Potter.

"Tell me what you want Aiden and me to do."

I shrug.

"I don't know what I want to do. That's why I came to you."

She sighs. "Really? No idea?"

"Well, I just can't straight up ask her," I say.

"Yeah. That'd be boring…" she agrees.

We think about it a bit.

"The day you met? Where did you go?" Kyla asked.

I can tell her little brain is overloading with the possibilities.

It takes a second (jeez, it seems like forever ago).

"Well, the park's where she hit me with the ball, after that we went for ice cream on the boardwalk, walked around on the pier, and, finally, the beach."

"I'm thinking the park or the beach…" she trails off.

"The beach seems perfect to me." I say, and Kyla nods.

We could be at the beach, and the sun would be setting…

It'd be perfect!

"Maybe I could do it when we go on one of our 'walks'?" I suggest.

The perfect excuse to be there with the minimal amount of people.

She seemed to be following my thinking and nodded.

Farther prove she could be able to read minds…

"Huh. It has potential. Any others?"

I shake my head.

I like my beach idea.

"It could be where we said goodbye for the first time." I brainstorm remembering watching her walk away. "Like goodbye to friendship, and hello to a relationship."

That's be pretty romantic, right?

Sounds like it to me.

"That'd be cute. She'd love that."

I hope so.

Now that I've figured out where I'm going to ask her, I don't know what I'm going to say.

"Okay, we have to figure out what you're going to say."

Have I mentioned that I love my mind-reading sister?

If not…

I love my mind-reading sister!


	6. It's So Cliche to Talk About You This Wa

**It's So Cliché to Talk About You This Way.**

You can do this!

You can _do_ this!

Even after repeating that mantra (oh, maybe a couple hundred times), I still don't feel any better.

What if she just laughs at me?

Or worse?!

Says no!

Snap out of it, Davies. She won't say no. It's too perfect to say no to.

I'm just nervous 'cause I'm about to ask out the girl I'm in love with.

That's perfectly normal.

It's just nerves.

Just nerves.

Nerves.

Oh, God. She's going to say no!

Kyla looks at me.

I bet she can see the panic in my eyes.

Who am I kidding?

A _blind_ man could see the panic in my eyes!

And he's blind!

Can you tell how scared/nervous I am?

I just want this to go well.

Spence means a lot to me.

She's become one of my best friends, and I'm about to try to take that relationship to the next level.

"Hey, Ash, calm down. I'm sure everything going to be perfect." Kyla says.

I appreciate what she's trying to, but she's going to jinx it!

"No, Kyla. Knock on wood hurry!"

She looks like she's about to burst out laughing, but she can see that I really mean it.

Therefore, while managing not to roll her eyes, she does as I request.

That makes me feel a little better, but not by much.

"I'm really, really nervous, Ky."

She smiles at me.

Apparently, she amused at my nerve-racked state.

"Spencer is a very lucky girl. If you're worried this much about just _asking_ her out…" she shakes her head smiling.

I look at her, listening to what she's saying.

She takes my face in her hands.

"You'd best the best girlfriend any girl could wish for. You're funny, nice, charming, intelligent, and, let's not forget, loaded."

I'm starting to…

Although, I don't get my heritance until my 18th birthday.

"Ash, she'd be crazy to say no. Believe me on that."

She's right!

I'm a catch!

I nod my head. Some of my doubts leaving me.

"Okay, Ky. I believe you, but I'm still-"

"Nervous?" someone asks.

I pull myself away from Kyla's grasp to see Aiden.

He was leaning against my doorframe.

Wait, if Aiden's here…

Spence must be, too!

Before I could go back into panic mood, Kyla grabbed me, again.

"Remember. You're going to do fine."

She said it so sure, that I had no choice, but to believe her.

I had to trust her.

Trust Aiden.

They wouldn't let me do this if they thought there was a good chance that she'd say no.

And even if she did (shudder to think), they would be there to catch me.

They wouldn't let me fall on my own.

They'd catch me.

I took a deep breath and looked her and then Aiden in the eyes.

"Okay, let's do this. It's time to go get my woman."

Aiden smiled and put his arms around us.

"You can do this, Ash. I believe in you."

The way we were acting you'd think I was about to go to war or something, but I loved that they cared so much for me.

I hugged them each briefly before pulling away.

"What's up with this love fest? And why wasn't I invited?" the most beautiful voice I've ever heard asked.

I looked at doorframe.

There stood the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

An involuntary smile spread across my face.

I was going to do this.

I can do this.

"Hey, Spence. We were just trying to prepare ourselves for the walk," I say.

She has no idea how true those words are.

"Uh-huh. I still don't see why I couldn't be included in the group hug," she smiles.

I raise an eyebrow and am about to reply, but Kyla beats me to it.

"Do you really want Aiden's sweat all over you?"

Spence makes a (adorable) disgusted face and shakes her head.

"When you put it that way…"

We (the girls) all laugh, while Aiden pouts.

"I don't sweat!"

Kyla pats him on the shoulder, comforting him. "Of course, you don't, babe."

"Yeah. It's all in our imaginations," I tease.

But really.

That boy has to wear super-strength deodorant.

"Are we going to go walking or what? One of my shows comes on later."

I look at Aiden. "I'm sure they'll play your Golden Girls, again."

WWWWW

The car ride was mostly uneventful.

You know, besides the fact, I was just about to throw up.

Kyla keeps sending us looks from the front, but otherwise is keeping.

I would tell her to stop if I knew what would happen if I opened my mouth.

If I'm not careful, I'll end up asking Spence here.

Aiden pulls into an empty parking spot and turns the car off.

"Okay, guys, everyone out."

We all jump out and start walking with our respective walking partners.

Soon, it may be respective boyfriends and girlfriends.

One can only hope.

Aiden and Kyla are both shooting me looks.

If they don't stop, Spence is going to start thinking something's up.

Kyla (the mind reader) figures this out.

She starts talking about some random thing she saw at the mall a couple days ago.

It must have been funny because all of them starting laughing.

I'm too busy getting my nerves under control.

Aiden and Kyla keep the conversation going so that I don't have to.

Man, I have great friends.

Too bad, if this goes the way I want it to, they're going to tease me mercilessly about this later.

Let's hope this goes the way I want it to.

We've been walking for about ten minutes, and we're almost there.

It's perfect just as I imagined it'd be.

The sun's setting, and you can hear the waves crashing.

It's all very romantic.

And the best part?

Spence has no idea any of this was planned!

We even planned it to be on one of the days where there is the least amount of people on the beach.

There are only a few couples and families scattered here and there.

It's perfect.

Aiden and Kyla are a little ways ahead of us giving us some privacy.

We're not really talking right now. Just taking in the beauty of the ocean.

Just a few more feet…

I stop and gently grab onto her arm.

She stops and looks at me puzzled.

"What is it? Are you okay?" she asks.

I smile and nod my head.

I am so nervous right now.

"Do you know where we are?" I ask softly.

I hope she can hear me over the waves.

"Yeah…We're on the beach."

She's still confused.

Okay.

I take her hand.

"Where on the beach, Spence?"

She looks around for a few seconds and looks back at me.

I can see she's finally starting to understand where we are.

"The first time we said goodbye." She smiles.

I nod and take a deep breath.

"Spence, I need to ask you something," I say.

I think she knows what's coming because her smile grows.

That gives me some confidence.

At least she doesn't look disgusted.

Always a plus.

"Um, so, we've known each other for a while now," I stop to gauge her reaction.

She nods for me to continue.

It's now or never.

"And, in that time, we've become pretty good friends. I understand if you don't want to, but I really like you. And I was wondering-you know you don't have to right? But I wanted to-"

I'm stop because Spence puts a finger on my mouth to silence me.

"Yes."

"Wha-" I start, but am stopped again.

"Yes."

It takes a minute for me to let it sink in.

She said yes.

She said yes!

"She said yes!"

And I didn't even have to make a fool of myself!

I'm grinning like a crazy person.

I'm sure of it, but so is Spence and that makes it okay.

I grab a hold of her other hand and start twirling and jumping around.

This is the best moment of my life!

Spence is going to be my girlfriend.

There may have been people watching, but I didn't care.

She said yes.

And, that's all that matters.

This is the second to last. It should be coming up in a while.

Thanks to all that read.


	7. The Fat Lady's Singing

**The Fat Lady's Singing.**

**Three Months Later.**

"Ash, I can't find anything to wear." Kyla yells from her closet.

I quickly debate between holding the door closed so as she'll be trapped in there, but decide against.

Although it'd be funny, I still owe her.

"You own a mall in there. How can there be nothing to wear?" I answer, resuming texting Spence.

She's spending the day with her mother.

We've been together almost non-stop since we started dating.

Come to think about it, it isn't too different from when we weren't together.

And since she never gets to see her mom, I decided to let it slide.

We're dating!

I'm still in the stage where I can't believe it (don't think I ever will).

It's been great.

No, better than great.

Amazing.

It's great being able to hold her whenever I want.

Kiss her whenever I want.

And,_ God_.

She has to be one of the best kissers _ever_.

I remember the first time it happened.

_**Two Months, Three Weeks Ago**_

"_Spencer, come on! You have to try this," I plead._

_She still looks (shall we say) hesitant._

_I grab one of her hands and bring it to my lips._

"_Do you trust me?" I ask softly kissing each of her knuckles._

_She looking at me, and her eyes have gotten slightly darker._

_We still haven't kissed on the lips, and I know what's going through her head._

_You're probably wondering why, though._

_It just hasn't been the right time._

_I wanted to after she said she'd be my girlfriend, but Aiden and Kyla interrupted before I could._

_No time after that seemed right to me._

"_Please. I promise nothing's bad is going to happen."_

_I sense that changing, though._

_She looks at the Ferris wheel and then back at me._

_A pleading smile on my face._

_She bits her lip._

_I know her enough to know that she's weakening._

"_Okay," she finally relents._

_I have to work to keep a triumphant smile from coming on my face._

"_Thank you, babe."_

_I lead her towards the guy running it and hand him our tickets._

"_I can't believe you haven't been on a Ferris wheel before." I say as we sit down._

_She instantly sits as close as possible, and I put my arm around her._

"_There's a reason for that." She grumbles._

_I laugh at her attitude._

_It's adorable._

_She'll ride the tallest, fastest rollercoaster, but put her on a giant, slowly turning _wheel_ and she freezes up._

_I rub her arm._

"_It's going to be okay. I've ridden this thing a thousand times," I say trying to comfort her._

_She seems to appreciate it, but I can't be sure._

_At least she doesn't seem as shaky as before._

_The ride finally starts up._

_The jerking motion of it causing her to snug closer._

"_Aw!" she shrieks._

_I smile softly at her._

_She can't see it, and that's why I know I can._

_She'd have my head if she knew I was amused at her behavior._

_I nudge her head and get her to look at me._

"_Why don't you look at the ocean?"_

_The lights of the pier bouncing off it, and the moon's high in the night sky._

_It looks beautiful right now._

_Not as beautiful as Spence, but really._

_Nothing can look as beautiful as her._

_She does as I ask._

"_It's beautiful." She agrees softly._

"_It is," I say looking at her._

_I know it's cheesy beyond belief, but I can't help it._

_I love her _so_ much._

_When the wheel stops, I know what it is._

_This is the right time._

_Spence knows it, too._

_I put my hand on the side of her face and pull her closer._

_Our bodies are the closest they've ever been._

_She's straddling me and I put my other hand on the small on her back._

_My heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest._

_I briefly wonder if she can feel it._

_I bet she can 'cause our bodies are so close that I can feel hers._

_It's beating just as fast._

_That gives me the confidence I need to close the distance between our lips._

_Both of our eyes instantly close._

_As soon as they touch, every kiss I've ever had became…nothing._

_This is the greatest kiss I've ever had yet ('cause there will be more)._

_And we haven't even French kissed._

_Her lips are so soft._

_They feel like they fit perfectly with mine._

_It only lasts a couple of seconds before we both pull away._

_Huge smiles on both of our faces._

_She looks so happy that I place butterfly kisses along her jaw._

_She giggles and my smile grows even wider._

"_Still afraid of riding the Ferris wheel?" I ask teasing her._

A pillow comes out of nowhere and hits me in the forehead.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yell at my sister.

Mad at her for yanking me out of my memories.

She's leaning against her dresser, laughing her ass off.

"Stop daydreaming about your girlfriend and help me find something to wear! It's Aiden and I's two-year anniversary! I need your help." She says suddenly serious.

She really takes her anniversaries seriously.

It's almost cute.

Almost.

"Why do I have to? Just call Spence. She knows this stuff better than I do."

I'm totally the guy in the relationship.

And I see no problems with that.

She likes talking to Kyla about dresses and make-up, and I'd rather chill out on the couch with Aid and watch cartoons.

"She's busy, and you're mostly a girl. So, I figured you could help me."

I roll my eyes.

"Fine, fine."

I sit myself on the floor and act as if I'm paying attention.

"Do you remember the first time you said you loved each other?" I ask.

A lovey, dovey smile comes onto to her face.

"Well, it was on our…"

I start turning out.

_**Two Months Ago**_

_Somehow, Spence convinced me to help her bake a cake._

_I don't know how, but she did._

_If there's one thing I can't do, its bake._

_I've burned everything I've cooked since I first tried over twelve years ago._

_After the firefighters left, Christine (my mom) pretty much banned me from the kitchen._

_Even at five, she could tell I wasn't gonna be any five-star chef._

_I've learned to live with that._

"_Spence, I don't think this is a good idea."_

"_Chill out. All you have to do is stir," she smiles._

_She just doesn't know._

_This has a giant possibility to blow up in our faces._

"_I-I don't know."_

_She kisses me, and I forget what where we are._

_She pulls away and I know for sure a goofy smile is on my face._

"_How 'bout we bake that cake?" she asks._

_She gathers all the ingredients and I stay safely out of the way until I'm needed._

_Spence looks really cute in that apron…_

"_So, what brought along this particular craving to make a cake?" I ask slightly bored._

_Not bored of Spence, but there's really no reason for me to be in here._

_Cartoons aren't going to watch themselves._

_She could just call me whenever I become needed._

_All she'd have to do is whistle._

"_I want you keep me company. Okay, I need you to come over and stir this."_

_I hop off the counter and go to stand by her._

_She hands me a giant, wooden spoon._

"_What now?"_

_She rolls her eyes and grabs my hand with the spoon in it._

_We slowly start to mix all the ingredients together._

_It doesn't escape my notice to how close our bodies are._

_Her front is pressed tightly against my back with her chin resting on my shoulder._

_She feels so good…_

_I'm thinking about her so much, I don't notice that she stops helping me stir._

_When I turn to look at her, I see she's looking at me._

"_Is everything thing all right, Spence?"_

_She doesn't answer me in words, though._

_She does, however, reply in a quick make-out secession._

_I think I like those more than words._

_Just saying._

"_Um…What about the cake?" I ask when we pull away from each other._

"_Oh, right. The cake."_

_I smile at her forgetfulness._

"_Well, now, we have to pour it in the mold and let it bake."_

_After we put the cake in the oven, I watch Spence clean up._

_I would help…_

_No, I wouldn't._

_When everything's all clean and put away, we go chill out in the living room._

_Spence is snuggled up to my side and I wouldn't have it any other way._

"_Hey, Spence." I say after a while._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you."_

_She doesn't have to look at me for me to know she's smiling, but she does anyway._

_It causes one to appear on mine._

_She gives me the softest kiss we've ever shared._

_It's sweet and full of love._

_I rest my forehead against hers._

"_I love you, too."_

"Did I not just tell you to help me?"

I look up at her with a faraway look on my face, I'm sure.

"Sorry, Ky." I apologize, still not all the way there. "You're going to look great in anything. I highly doubt Aiden cares what you wear."

She gives me a 'are you kidding, me?' look.

"What in the world made you think this was about Aiden? People other than him do see me!"

I know she's just nervous or I'd be worried that she's cheating on him.

Regardless of relationship, I'd have to kick her ass if that was the case.

No one messes with Aiden.

"Calm down. You're going to look beautiful, and everyone's going to be jealous of you. Aiden's going to have beat some guys up when we're done with you. And you know how much he prides himself on his good looks. He'll have nothing left, but his personality."

She laughs, somewhat calmed down. "Oh, God. We'd never hear the end of it."

"It'd be your entire fault. Now, come on. Let's go get you pretty!"

It takes a while, but we get her looking good if I do say myself.

"You look great, Ky."

She twirls in front of the mirror (again).

Her dark blue fits her perfectly, and her hair (which took the longest of course) makes her look stunning. Her tanned skin really makes the small amount of jewelry she is wearing stand out.

She could give Spence (on her very, very worst day) a run for her money.

"Thanks, Ash."

While she's still checking herself out, I reply to Spence's text.

_I'm so bored._

She types the whole words out and has me doing it now, too.

_At least you didn't have to listen to Kyla bitch for two hours._

I check the time before putting it in my back pocket.

"Aiden's going to be here in five minutes." I tell her.

"Good thing, I'm ready, then?"

I nod. I walk downstairs to let Aiden in when he gets here.

She wants to do the slow walk down the stairs.

Weirdo.

True to his word, Aiden was here 8:00 p.m. on the dot.

"Hey, Ashley. Is, um, Kyla ready?"

It's cute how they're acting.

You'd almost believe they haven't been dating the past two years.

"Yeah. Let me go get her."

I leave him by the door and rush up stairs to go get my sister.

She's waiting in her room, her back facing me.

"Knock, knock. The village idiot's here."

She turns around smiling.

"I guess I should go then."

Kyla pushes me out of the room, so that I get to the stairs before she does.

Aiden looks up at me.

"Ladies and idiots, I shall present you, Kyla Woods!" I announce.

I move out of the way to let her pass.

By the way, Aiden's staring, I think we did a pretty good job.

"Hey, baby. You look…beautiful."

Kyla smiles, blushing like a schoolgirl.

"You look mighty handsome yourself, Aid."

Since they can smile stupidly at each other for forever, I decided to move this show on the road.

"Hey, lovebirds! Don't ya'll have reservations?"

Aiden grabs her hand and moves to go to his car.

"Thanks, Ash. Don't wait up, okay?" Kyla calls as they walk out the door.

I shake my head, smiling.

"Just use protection! I don't think I could handle any mini-Aidens running around!"

I hear them laugh as I close the door.

Finally, peace and quiet.

I go to the kitchen and grab some food.

Time to pig in front of the TV.

Just as I'm really getting into one of my shows, the doorbell rings.

I groan before jumping up to get the door.

This better be good 'cause I don't remember ordering any pizza.

Standing before me is non-other than my beautiful girlfriend.

Wasn't expecting this, but I take what I can get.

I smile as I lean against the doorframe.

"Well, well. To what do I owe this visit?"

She rolls her eyes and pushes me out of the way.

"I love my mother, but damn. No wonder my parents got divorced."

I laugh and lead her into the living room.

"That bad, huh?"

She takes a drink out of my soda. "Yeah. I'm so happy I only have to see her two times a year."

We both laugh.

"Where's she now?"

She shrugged. "Bugging Glen and Clay."

"Got away when her head was turned?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Does she, uh, know about us?" I ask hesitantly.

Her mom wasn't the most accepting woman on the planet.

I'd completely understand if she didn't tell her, but I want to know.

Spence tilts her head.

Something that's become one of my favorite mannerisms of hers.

"Of course she knows about us. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't tell her?"

I smile and give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"It wouldn't matter 'cause you'd still be the best."

We watch TV for a while.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asks.

Just as I was expecting her.

I smile.

"What we always do?"

She nods. "They still there?"

I think for a second.

"They should be."

Spence jumps up and rushes up the stairs.

"Well, come on!" she yells.

I laugh and follow her.

Looks like Ky and Aid aren't going to be the only ones having fun tonight.

WWWWW

I'm breathing hard and am behind the island in the kitchen.

At least I'm not wet like Spence.

She sucks at Water Battle 2000.

That's what I named it.

Catchy, ain't it?

I check my water guns.

Half a tank left in the right one and the left's almost empty.

I need to make it to the bathroom, but I don't know where Spence is hiding.

I haven't been hit, and I plan on it staying that way.

I peak over the top.

The coast _appears_ clear.

I keep looking for a few more seconds.

There's no sudden movements.

I jump into 'action mode' and start creeping down the hallway.

Stopping every few seconds to listen for sounds.

Still clear.

I wish I had face paint.

That would make this so much better.

I'm going to mention that to Spence next time we play.

The bathroom's only a few more feet away…

Suddenly, Spence jumps out of nowhere and starts tagging me!

I don't stand a chance.

I should have known she was hiding there!

I run into the bathroom (locking it, of course) and fill up my guns as fast as possible.

"How many times?" I shout through the door knowing she's still out there.

It takes a second before she replies.

"I gonna five, but you're welcome to add some." She answers.

I roll my eyes before stripping off six articles of clothing.

I don't think I mentioned that, did I?

Every time you're hit while playing Water Battle 2000, you have to take of a piece of clothing.

That's why we only play it when it's just us two. It'd just be weird to play it with others.

Of course, we put on more clothes.

Otherwise, the game would just end too quickly.

The first person in just their bikini loses.

If you lose, you have to be the winner's slave for a week.

I'm happy to say I've never lost.

So now, I only have on a wife beater, boy shorts, and my bikini. (You can't wear shoes and socks, but flip-flops are okay.)

Spence is the same, but without her wife beater.

"Okay. I'm counting!"

I can hear her rush off to hide.

I count to twenty before I crack open the door.

My instinct tells me she went to the living room, and I follow it.

The only places she really could be hiding are behind the couch and chair.

I bring my guns up, ready to fire at any movement.

After I clear the couch, I move to check the couch.

Both are clear and I stop to think where she could be hiding.

She can't be upstairs (bedrooms are off-limits), so (logically) that leaves the kitchen, game room, and basement.

Spence's afraid of the basement (but who isn't?) and I head for the game room first.

As soon as I walk in, Spence tackles me!

She must have been hiding under the air hockey table.

Her gun is pointed directly at my face.

"Give in, Davies," she demands. "I've got you."

My guns are too far away for me to reach.

Damn!

She raises an eyebrow. "Do as I say, woman."

I hold back my smile.

Spence sounds so cute when she thinks she's won.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

This time I don't hold it back.

In an impressive move (if I do say myself), I manage to flip her over, straddle her, and take her gun.

The roles are reversed now.

However, unlike my girlfriend here, I don't gloat.

Well, don't gloat much.

I lean down to whisper in her ear.

"That's why you always lose, babe. You gloat too much."

With that, I precede to squirt her relentlessly in the face.

She uses her hands to help block.

Good thing, too.

We're both laughing so much; no doubt, she would have been shot in the eye.

I continue until the gun runs out of water.

I roll off her, and we giggle for a few more minutes before calming down.

She props herself up with her elbow so that's she looking down at me.

"I love you," she tells me softly.

I pull her on top of me and kiss the hell out of her as my 'I love you, too.'

And true to tradition, voices interrupt us.

Of course.

Before pulling away fully, I whisper at her lips, "Why do we always get interrupted?"

She smiles, kisses me quickly, and gets up.

"Damn, guys. I thought you'd be gone for a little longer."

Aiden and Kyla are standing in the doorway looking at us.

"It's 12:23. When did you expect us to come home?" Kyla asks.

It's that late?

Damn.

"Guess you're spending the night, Spence." I tell her, winking.

Oh, night's (or should I say morning?) is gonna be fun.

**There you go, peoples! That's the end. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
